


May the force be with you, always

by Pearlislove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Gen, I am breaking my own heart woth this shipping, May the Force Be With You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: General Leia Organa, Vice-Admiral Amilyn Holdo and The Force that tie them toghther.





	May the force be with you, always

**Author's Note:**

> I am dying for this shipping and Amilyn Holdo has invaded my dreams so i needed to write this before I explode.

Star Wars The Last Jedi fanfic

Name: May the force be with 

“I just don’t know if I’ll be able to pass. But I need to, because if I fail these next exams, I am not sure how I will ever be able to take up a leading position on Alderaan.” Leia explained, exasperated.  Pausing briefly, she noticed that her bright haired friend was barely listening as she instead fought to keep her vegetables and mash separated - a hard job, when the lunch mash was hardly more than glorified soup. Still, Leia didn’t care. She had long since learned Amilyn was a lot more perceptive than she might appear, and thus continued to share her thoughts regardless. “But I am going to do my best. I’ll study my hardest, and if I’m lucky I might just pass.” Leia smiled, pausing once more to let Amilyn voice her own opinion, and, hopefully, boost her confidence.

“Well, we all know you’ll pass already. You always do. But if it is any consolation, I’ll pray that the force is with you.” Amilyn smiled, looking up at Leia with an intriguing little smile as she put the last of her beans in her mouth.

“The force? You’ll pray to the force?” Leia felt shocked to hear her friend speaking of the ancient power in whose hands the fate of the universe would always rest. Her father had told her about the force, and she had read books in which it was referenced, but it was something obscure and hard to grasp at best, a life energy that existed without ever being seen, possibly, or a war time legend from a time so long ago that there was no one to remember the war that started it. And though she was a dedicated believer - as was her father and many other Alderaanians - she had been taught it was not a common practice, and she’d do best not to bring up their belief with the other representatives.

Obviously, Amilyn Holdo from Gatalenta had not been taught the same.

“Yes, to the force. The Force keeps the balance in the Universe. It’s an energy, that exist all around us and only a chosen few can control. Those are The Jedis, the protectors of The Force. Gatalenta has one of the oldest Jedi strongholds in the know Universe. Nonetheless, The Force influences our every daily task and practice, whether we wish for it or not. It is a blessing bestowed upon us, it is our faith and hope and where our spirit shall always turn to for guidance.” The last part sounds like she’s reciting a poem, but the excitement and profound emotion on Amilyn’s face is unmistakable. She clasps her hands together, and bow her head towards Leia, blue curls rushing down over her face before Leia can see the smile forming on her lips. “May the force be with you.”

Leia smiles, laughing because she simply can’t hold it in. She clasps her hands together, and bow her head towards Amilyn too. It’s not how they do it back on Alderaan, but Leia is more than willing to do it Amilyn’s way instead. “May the force be with you."

* * *

 

Amilyn looks into Leia’s eyes and they are so sad and full of fear. It hurts her heart, cuts into the tiny fragments still left of her soul and make them even smaller. Leia doesn’t want to leave her behind and Amilyn doesn’t want to stay, but the choice is not theirs to make.

A captain goes down with their ship, and she knows, she knows, that if she doesn’t then Leia might.

Because she knows that there is a reason she is staying. Amilyn is not doing it to be a hero, she never would, but she is doing it because she knows that if she doesn’t none of the shuttles might make it to the surface.

She sees the brave faces of men and women risking their lives, disappearing out of view as the shuttles left the hangar. She knows, it is time to do the same, risking her life by staying behind so that they would reach safety.

She lets go of Leia’s hand and clasp her own, smiling. A bitter smirk resting on her face, she bows her head as she had done in that noisy dining hall so many years back. Purple curls rush down over her face, hiding her tear gleaming eyes as she speak. “May the force be with you, always.”

There are tears shining in Leia’s eyes, too, and it hurts, but she claps her hands together. Never would she deny her friend the blessing she had been gifted for the first time so many year ago. Leia smile, and she speaks. “May the force be with you…always.”

It was their shared belief in the force that gave them their hope, and even there, at the very edge of a situation previous only present in their greatest nightmares, they still relied upon it.It was the force that had brought them together, and it was the force that would keep together.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I rewrote their last scene from the film slightly. Complain about it in the comments if you must!
> 
> Kudos & comments please! I love knowing if you appriciated my work!


End file.
